


Trollhunters-MonsterVerse

by MnstrFrc



Category: Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: This is a AU story, after the Eternal Knight, they made it to New Jersey, but something has enter their realm... MONSTERS have come. Now this will be a story between Trolls and Titans.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Claire: Okay, here's what happen. At New Jersey at Sun goes down. I was done shopping and headed back to New Trollmarket. I walked to this ally and I encounter four thugs.

Thug 1: Hey, girly. Watcha doin' here.

Claire: It's none of your busniess.

Thug 1: OOOOH! She's good.

Thug 2: How about you come with us, kid. We got a nice place for you.

Claire: Leave me alone!

Two thugs grabbed her from behind and one of them pulled out a pocket knife. She could've use her magic, but she can't let them know she's a sorcerer.

Thug 3: Let me cut that shirt off. Hehehe...

Claire: (gasped)

But something behind that guy grabbed his arm and twisted it!

Thug 3: ARGH! MY GOD! OH, MY ARM! WHAT THE--

(PUNCH)

Claire: (GASPED)

Thug 4: Who the--?!

A tail slapped him and Claire fell over. Two thugs hurry shot the thing with a tail and has no effect on him.

Thug 1: SHOOT! SHOOT!

Thug 2: I'M TRYIN'! HE'S BULLET PROOF OR SOMETHIN'!

But something big from behind knock them down. Claire gasped in fear to see two strange creatures, Their not Trolls, that's for sure. She hurry grabbed her phone and take a picture, but they vanish in darkness. She took was a giant lizard and a giant ape.

Claire: And that's what happened. But I took this shot.

Merlin: Hmm. It's hard to see them, but they don't appeared to be on these books.

Blinky: Indeed. Their not Gumm-Gumm or any other Trolls we encounter.

Jim: But who or what are they? We need to stop them before they hurt anyone.

Blinky: Indeed, Master Jim.

Claire: But those things saved me. I don't think their a threat.

Merlin: We don't know that for sure, Fair Claire.

Later

Jim: Claire, I'm just glad your safe. I really should be out there to be with you.

Claire: It's okay, Jim. But you can't go to daylight, you'll get burn.

Jim: I know, Claire, but...

Claire: It's okay, Jim. I promise.

She gave Jim a nice kiss on the cheek. He felt blushed.

Merlin: Master Jim, Blinkus and I are ready to head out now.

Jim: Okay. See ya, Claire.

She see them leaving and she's now worry.

They walked somewhere in the streets to find those monsters. But they see something is heading to this warehouse.

Blinky: Master Jim, look. Those might be the creatures that Fair Claire worn about.

Jim: I don't think so. But we gotta follow them.

They walked inside, they see orcs are get ready to open crates and find weapons.

Jim: What are they? Their not Goblins or Gumm-Gumms.

Merlin: Orcs.

Jim: Orcs?!

Orc 1: KILL THEM! THE MASTER WANTS THEIR HEADS!

Merlin: Prepare for battle.

Elsewhere. Two monsters are still searching. The two monsters are Godzilla and Kong.

Kong: We still haven't find Dark Godzilla's hide out.

Godzilla: We will. But the other problem is how are WE gonna get back.

Kong: You don't think Mothra will find us, right?

Godzilla: Hardly. Without a signal we have no way to get help.

Kong: That girl we saved, she have some magic powers, right?

Godzilla: What? No way.

Kong: I almost saw her eyes turn purple, no human beings have glowing eyes. Maybe she'll help us.

Godzilla: Yeah, but where to start?

Brute Troll: RAAAAGH!

Kong: I think we'll start here. Come on.

Brute Troll: RAGH! HUH?! TROLLHUNTER?! I WILL DEVOUR YOU!

Godzilla: Trollhunter? Who or what?

Kong: I think we'll figure it out later after we beat the crap outta him.

Later, they've beaten almost dozens of orcs. Merlin and Blinky look at all the orcs they've beaten. Jim grabbed one orc up and gave a snarl at him.

Merlin: Looks like one more is still breathing.

Jim: (snarl)

Orc: ACK! MERCY!

Jim: Why does these orcs what these weapons? 

Orc: You think I asked that, beast?

Jim: I'm not just a beast. Where are the Gumm-Gumms?

Orc: What? You mean the Titans?

Jim: "Titans?"

But something sharp stabbed that orc in the head. Jim, Blinky, and Merlin see that, they turn around see something up by the window. Merlin use his magic to stop this monster, but he jumped down and face them. They see it's some kinda lizard in dark battle armor.

Dark Godzilla: You picked the wrong battle, warrior.

Merlin: Who or what are you and why are you in New Jersey? Are you a servant of Morgana?

Dark Godzilla: I serve no master, I AM the master. RAGH!

Jim pulled out his Eclipse sword and fight the monster. He see he's strong and very good.

Jim: You're not a troll, what are you?

Dark Godzilla: I could ask you the same thing, boy. What are you? Human? Troll? Why do I smell human within you?

Jim pulled out two glaives knifes and throw at him. Dark Godzilla pulled out two wrist blades and block them. Dark Godzilla swung his tail, Jim hurry moved over and attack. Jim roar and fight Dark Godzilla, he grabbed Jim and throw him at a pillar. Merlin use his magic staff to strike the monster, Dark Godzilla unleashed his fire breath and blast Merlin. Blinky gasped.

Blinky: (GASPED)

Dark Godzilla: Die.

Jim: NO! RAGH!

He pushed Dark Godzilla, they both fall down near the water. Jim grunted he almost hurt his body. He see Dark Godzilla is still standing. Jim is about to jumped and strike him down, but Dark Godzilla charge up his fire breath and blast Jim! He got burn like the sun burns him!

Jim: ARGH!

Blinky: JIM!

Merlin: Oh, no!

Dark Godzilla: (panted) (panted) (panted)

Blinky: Master Jim!

Merlin: He's alive, barley. We need to return.

They both looked at Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: Stay out of my way. Next time, I will not be so merciful. 

He jumped in the water and vanish. They don't even know what their up against.

Merlin: Monsters. Hmm.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up and see he's back in New Trollmarket. Merlin, Blinky, and Claire see him waking up.

Blinky: Master Jim!

Merlin: Trollhunter?

Claire: Jim!

Jim: (groaned) What happen? That monster almost burn me like the sun.

Merlin: That monster breaths fire like a dragon.

Blinky: But this is no dragon. We must find him and stop him!

Claire: But where to start?

Jim: We need to stop him, guys... (grunted)

Claire: JIM!

Merlin: Master Jim, Fair Claire, Blinkus, you'll search in the streets. I'll search more books of our new foe.

Jim: We will. Let's go.

Later. Godzilla and Kong beaten this Troll Brute. They see it turned to stone and shattered. 

Kong: Trolls turn to stone?

Godzilla: When they die, I guess. 

Kong: I thought trolls are big and ugly. Not with horns or somethin'.

Godzilla: You mean like in Lord of the Rings?

Kong: Yeah, that. We should get movin'. 

They walked for almost hours near the streets and forest.

Kong: This is just great. We don't know where Dark Godzilla is and we don't even know what to do. I wished we have a sign to show us.

???: WHO ARE YOU?!

They both looked and see a troll hybrid, a witch girl, and a four arm six eyes troll.

Claire: Dios mio. What are they?

Jim: A giant gorilla and... that lizard guy looks like the one who burned me.

Blinky: It appears so, Master Jim, but it looks different.

Godzilla: Okay. a four arm thing, a girl with a white dye hair, and a... beast kid?

Jim: I'm not a beast, monster. I am the Trollhunter.

Kong: Wait. That troll we beat mentioned the Trollhunter. Could it be this kid?

Godzilla: I thought this Trollhunter be bigger. But he looks like a cute little...

Jim grabbed Godzilla wrist and throw him on the ground.

Godzilla: Huh. He's a little strong to grab me.

Kong: Look, kid. I don't wanna fight you.

Blinky: Master Jim, be careful. We don't even know who or what we're dealing with!

Jim: I beat Bular and Gunmar. I'm sure I can beat these things.

Kong: You're welcome to try, kid.

They fight. Claire use her magic to attack Godzilla. He use his fire breath to blast her magic. Both blue and purple blast exploded. Jim pulled out his Eclipse Blade, Kong pulled out his axe with a Godzilla's dorsal spine on it.

Jim: What the--?

Kong: RAAAAGHH!!

Jim: WHOA!

The troll hybrid boy fight against the gorilla monster.

Jim: You're so strong.

Kong: I know.

Jim use Rule 3 by kicking Kong in the Gronk-nuks. Kong almost felt shocked. Blinky gasped, Claire and Godzilla look. But Jim see nothing happen.

Kong: GRRRRRR... OH! UAAAAGGGAAAHHH!!

Jim stand back and see Kong is in so much pain.

Claire: Ouch.

Godzilla: Oh no Kong!

Godzilla tail slapped Jim and he jumped back. Godzilla use his fire breath while Jim pulled out his shield to protect him from the fire.

Claire: JIM!

She unleashed her shadow magic and blast at Godzilla's back. Godzilla eyes flare blue eyes.

Blinky: Be careful, Fair Claire!

Claire: I'm on it, Blinky!

Godzilla: Kid, you don't want to do this.

Claire: I do.

Her eyes turn purple and black and Godzilla eyes turn blue as both fire at each other. Claire tried so hard and pushed Godzilla. Kong tried to get up he groin in pain.

Kong: I'm callin' it.

He swung his axe to the ground, the ground cracked, they stand back while Godzilla and Kong vanish in darkness below. They hurry follow them and see their gone.

Jim: Their gone. How did...?

Claire: There's water in this sewer. It can't be that deep.

Blinky: We must return to New Trollmaret. I hope Merlin have some answers.

As they left, Godzilla and Kong peeked and hear what they were saying.

Godzilla: New Trollmarket?

Later, somewhere in the sewers.

Godzilla: Man. I can't believe that kid kicked you in the nuts.

Kong: Yeah, and man, he's so fast. Strange, why did I smell human on that troll kid?

Godzilla: Hmm. Beats me. But more questions we'll get if we find this New Trollmarket.

Kong: New Trollmarket? Where's that?

Godzilla: Well, if your a ugly monster, where would you be hiding?

BOTH: Undergrounds.

Kong: Let's go. But one thing is, I don't think they're working with Dark Godzilla.

Godzilla: Yeah. They don't look that evil. Whoever it is, we're gonna find out who's helping Dark Godzilla.

Somewhere near a warehouse at the docks. Four mercenaries are getting weapons and supplies out of the box. They see a mysterious creature appeared.

Mercenary 1: What's this? Some kinda cosplay? Are you lookin' for Comic-Con, pal?

Dark Godzilla: Stand aside and your lives will be spared. 

Mercenary 2: OOO-OOO! This guy is scary! Hehehehehe. How 'bout you leave before we blow ya away?

Dark Godzilla: I'm afraid it's too late for that, human. 

Mercenary 1: HEY! You take one more step and ya dead! Ya here me?!

Dark Godzilla: I don't care.

Behind him are orcs charging and killing the four mercenary.

Orc: Master, no sign of the Titans.

Dark Godzilla: Good. The trail is now cold. 

Orc: But what about the one who brought us to this realm?

Dark Godzilla: I will find whoever soon enough.

???: By all means.

Dark Godzilla: Who...?

They see in the darkness is Morgana the Pale Lady.

Dark Godzilla: Who are you?

Morgana: You don't recognize me, Dark Godzilla?

Dark Godzilla: You. The one who brought us to this realm. We finally meet again.

Morgana: I was hoping you finished your work, yet you failed to retrieve an artifact Heartstone crystal for your work.

Dark Godzilla: My orcs have been working on a teleportation device to activate the portal to bring more my army to your world. It would have be perfect if not of this... Trollhunter.

Morgana: I already know how to deal with him. I've slay many Trollhunters.

Dark Godzilla: If you could do that, how he bested you?

Morgana: Don't mock me, monster. For now, we must get the portal ready before the Trollhunters or the Titans find us.

Dark Godzilla: Indeed.

Godzilla and Kong crawled deeper in the darkness of the sewers. Luckily, Godzilla use his Atomic Breath energy to glow his dorsal plates to guide the way.

Kong: Keep that light glowing, Godzilla.

Godzilla: We've been searching for hours. I got... (sniff) (sniff)

Kong: What is it?

Godzilla: I smell something behind this wall here.

Kong: (sniff) (sniff) Yeah, me too.

They both punch the wall and see this huge New Trollmarket. It is filled with trolls and glowing crystals.

Kong: Holy smokes!

Godzilla: New Trollmarket, huh? Beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Godzilla and Morgana see all the orcs almost got the portal ready.

Dark Godzilla: All is ready, Morgana. All we need now is a energy crystal to activate it.

Morgana: By all means.

She's about to create an energy power. But...

Orc: MASTER! MASTER! INTRUDERS!

Morgana: What?! It's those pests Trollhunters.

Dark Godzilla: No. Those pests are no match for my orcs. This must be the Titans.

They see the orcs are getting killed by both Trollhunters Jim, Claire, Blinky, and Merlin with Titans Godzilla and Kong.

Godzilla: Sorry. This is a big team-up challenge!

Dark Godzilla: WHAT?! How...?

3 hours ago... Jim wonders what were those creatures he fought. But Claire sneak up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Claire: Hey, Jim. You okay?

Jim: I'm fine. Those monsters, they seem strong. Has Blinky or Merlin found anything about those things?

Claire: Nothing, Jim. It's strange, really. It's like those monsters never existed. 

Jim: You don't think...

Troll: (SCREAMING) HELP! MONSTERS! 

Kong: Wow. Nice place. It's dark and with this crystal light. It's amazing.

Godzilla: This place almost reminds me of home, man.

Kong: Hey, Godzilla. Shouldn't we find them?

Godzilla: We're just about to, Kong.

Kong: (sniff) (sniff) It's strange. That kid. Isn't he a...

Jim: A what?

Godzilla and Kong notice the Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior leaped behind them. He pulled out his Eclipse Sword and snarl at them.

Godzilla: Whoa. Easy, kid. We don't want to...

Merlin: ENOUGH!

They see Merlin, Blinky, and Claire came.

Blinky: Great Deya! How did you two get in here?

Kong: Well, first we tried to follow you. We lost the track, we even smell some strange food or something. So we broke in and sorry.

Blinky: Who or what are you? Trolls? Goblins? Dragons?

Claire: Not even Gnomes?

Kong: Gnomes?

Merlin: Never mind that. 

Godzilla: My name is Titanus Gojira. You may call me Godzilla. This is Titanus Kong. We are Titans from our realm the Hollow Earth.

Claire: Seriously? Titans?

Jim: The Hollow Earth?

Kong: Our home is an underground world of monsters and surface world man and monster lived together. That's what the humans from our world called us.

Blinky: Titans? I never heard of Titans in the books.

Merlin: Neither have I.

Godzilla: Look. We are not you enemy. We were trying to stop Dark Godzilla and his army of orcs.

Merlin: Dark Godzilla, so that's his name. What I don't understand is he's one of your kind, Godzilla. Why is he doing this?

Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to shoot fire in the ground and show them a story.

Godzilla: Our home was a old race. We had was peace with the humans. Until one day, the evil dark lord Zakatron, leader of the Dark Kaijus brought forth his army to destroy. The Titans and the Kaijus have fought. My father have defeated Zakatron. the war was finally over, but his followers Dark Godzilla, one of my kind betrayed us and bring his army of orcs to destroy the humans.

Kong: We were trying to track him down. When this golden magical woman appeared, she teleported Dark Godzilla and his army, we follow them to your world. We have no idea who she is.

Claire: Morgana.

Kong: Who?

Merlin: She was a student of mine, she turned on me, and attacked us. Luckily the Trollhunter have defeated her.

Jim: Hi, I'm Jim Lake Junior the Trollhunter. This is Merlin, Blinky, and Claire Nuñez.

Kong: (sniff) (sniff) Your a troll, why do I smell human?

Merlin: I gave him a potion to turn him into a half troll. He's part Jim and part troll you might say.

Godzilla: Ah. That make sense.

Blinky: Morgana has return? But how?

Merlin: She must've found a way out of the Shadow Realm.

Jim: Morgana and Dark Godzilla working together? Why?

Godzilla: Answers. We gotta find them.

NOW

Morgana: How is this possible. How did you find us?

Godzilla: We've search long and hard.

Jim: What?

Godzilla: It's a joke. I can almost sense a energy source, that is the portal. I can even smell orcs.

Jim: You have good scent, G.

Godzilla: So, Dark Godzilla. It's been a while tracking you down. I'm guessing that's Morgana. What's with the helmet anyway? Make you look fancy? 

Claire: (chuckle)

Morgana: You abomination! I--

Dark Godzilla: You think you can stop me, Godzilla?

Godzilla: With their help. We'll combine our fight to stop you all.

Jim: I got him.

Blinky: Master Jim, wait!

Jim jumped up to attack Dark Godzilla, he use his tail to slap him and he got hit by the barrels.

Claire: JIM!

Kong: Dark Godzilla, you're gonna regret that. Let's take him down together!

Both Godzilla and Kong fight Dark Godzilla. Merlin challenge Morgana. 

Claire hurry run to Jim and see he's hurt.

Claire: Jim, are you okay?

Jim: I'm fine. Where's...?

They see Kong got hit. Dark Godzilla fighting Godzilla with Atomic Breath.

Merlin: Morgana, this madness must end now!

Morgana: Touching, old man. I thought Gunmar, or Angor Rot were good use to me. Dark Godzilla really is a true allied to me.

Merlin: Why are you two join forces for? To take over the world?

Morgana: Same plans. Even the Age of Monsters should come forth to this world.

Blinky: That's madness! You will not get away with this, Morgana!

Morgana: We shall see, troll.

Morgana is about to blast Blinky. Claire jumped in and she use her Shadow Magic too attack her.

Morgana: So Merlin new student have been learning new magics?

Claire: I banished you once, I can do it again, witch!

Morgana: Foolish little lamb.

Morgana blast Claire. Jim see she's in danger, he ran in to protect her.

Jim: Get away from her, Morgana.

Morgana: Hmm. Two little lambs are about to die.

Kong came up from behind, he pulled out his Battle Axe and smack her to the ground. He keep hitting her, that made her angry,

Morgana: ENOUGH!

Morgana use her magic to attack Kong. He use his Battle Axe to block her attack. They all gasped to see that.

Morgana: What? That's... How is that possible?

Kong: This Axe was created by my ancestors. It's a dorsal spine plate of Godzilla's kind. It's a powerful weapon. Luckily, I use this baby for good.

Kong swung his axe to hit her and she fell.

Morgana: We must retreat! This isn't over. Dark Godzilla! Gather, we must teleport out of here.

Dark Godzilla: What about the portal?

Morgana: We will take it with us. These fools are too strong. We need is an a stronger army to defeat these atrocities.

Jim: NO YOU WON'T!

Dark Godzilla use his wrist blade to scratch Jim's armor.

Jim: ARGH!

Claire: JIM!

Blinky: Master Jim! Oh, dear!

Godzilla and Kong hurry after them, but the portal is close they lost Dark Godzilla and Morgana.

Kong: GREAT! We lost them.

Godzilla: We'll find them. 

They see the sun is rising.

Jim: (groaning)

Blinky: The sun is rising. We must return to New Trollmarket!

Kong: Why? What's wrong with the sun?

Merlin: If trolls go out by daylight, they will turn to stone and die.

Godzilla: We gotta do fast. Come on.

Kong carry Jim, while the others hurry get to a sewer.

Claire: We lost them. How will we ever find them again?

Merlin: They must be somewhere we can't find them.

Claire: Do you think we'll stop them?

Merlin: Morgana is a clever one. I do not know. We must get the Trollhunter back. He's hurt pretty bad. How can we beat Dark Godzilla, Gojira?

Godzilla: I don't know. The only way is beat him down hard. We just need to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at new Trollmarket. Merlin use his magic to heal Jim wounds. He's frustrated. Godzilla and Kong are training to fight each other. Blinky, Claire, and other trolls watches them fight.

Godzilla and Kong punched each other in the face hard, made a shockwave. Everyone got hit by the shockwave, like a big blow punch.

Blinky: Incredible! They're too strong to beat down!

Claire: They must've been working real hard. 

Merlin: Those beasts are going to bring the whole cave down if they keep fighting like this!

Blinky: Agreed. Titanus Gojira! Titanus Kong! Please, you two will bring the entire cave down!

Godzilla: Huh? Oh. Sorry about that.

Kong: We were just training. We have to train harder if we're ever gonna beat Dark Godzilla and Morgana again.

Jim: No. Dark Godzilla and Morgana are mime to take care of. I defeated Bular and Gunmar. I even beat Morgana once, I can do it again without their help.

Blinky: Master Jim, you can't go out now.

Claire: You need more rest, Jim.

Jim: More rest?! They're still out there and we don't even know where! I should have stopped Morgana when I had a chance. 

Kong: Kid, you need to understand--

Jim: No! I don't need to understand! I'm not a Titan like you. I had a destiny to fight and protect my family and friends. How did Dark Godzilla get away from you? Do you have your family to protect? 

Blinky: Master Jim, please!

Merlin: You must control yourself, Trollhunter.

Claire: Jim...

Jim: RAGH! I need some time alone. I'm sorry.

They see Jim leaped out of the caves and going somewhere else.

Kong: I'll go talk to him.

Later. Dark Godzilla and Morgana are in abandoned factory. The portal is almost complete. The orcs are working on the controls, powering up the electric lines.

Morgana: Is it almost done?

Dark Godzilla: Almost. We must make sure to bring more of my army in the gateway.

Orc: Master! The portal is complete.

Dark Godzilla: Care to do the honor, my Queen?

Morgana: By all means.

She use her magic to activate the portal. They see it's too much power going. They also see someone is coming out of the portal.

Morgana: Who or what is that approaching, Dark Godzilla?

Dark Godzilla: Whoever it is, we must be ready for anything.

Morgana: What?

They see it's Jet-Jaguar that approach.

Jet-Jaguar: I don't even know where I am. I even found you, Dark Godzilla. In the name of the Global Defense Force, you are under arrest, Dark Godzilla. 

Morgana: What are you? A shining knight armor?

Jet-Jaguar: The names Jet-Jaguar, lady. Time to punch so 'em!

Somewhere in the forest at sunset. Jim is sitting on a tree, he's sad. He doesn't know why he got so mad. He sniff and see Kong came.

Kong: Jim, I want to talk to you.

Jim: Leave me alone. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Kong: I understand. But you don't what we've been through. Yes, Dark Godzilla has escape from us. We tried so hard to hunt him down and bring him to justice. He's a dangerous threat. I understand you have friends and a family to take care of.

Jim: You do yours the same?

Kong: No. My parents are dead. All of my kind died during the battle of the Skullcrawlers. My parents died when I was born.

Jim: Oh. I'm so sorry, Kong.

Kong: When I was a born, I can only see they killed my mother. I felt anger and hatred within me. Even now, I can't use those to consume me. We all make mistake, Jim. We might fall down, but we pick each other up. We undo our mistakes and make them right. Let's work together and stop them, right?

Jim: Yeah, right. Let's do it.

Back at New Trollmarket.

Merlin: Everyone, I'm sensing a massive energy source. It's somewhere at the docks.

Blinky: That must be where Morgana and that monster are at.

Godzilla: Let's move out!

They made it to the warehouse and see Jet-Jaguar beat almost dozens of orcs.

Godzilla: Jet-Jaguar? Is that you?

Jim: Jet-Jaguar? Who's he?

Godzilla: Jet-Jaguar is a electronic robot built by scientists to fight against the Dark Kaijus. His ability he can fly and change sizes.

Claire: Change sizes? 

Godzilla: It's complicated.

Kong: Jet-Jaguar, how you got here?

Jet-Jaguar: The portal was activating. I thought it was you guys, I walked in and fought Dark Godzilla's army. But they both vanished. They might come back.

Dark Godzilla: Actually, we never left.

Merlin: Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: Morgana, if you be so kind again?

Morgana: Very well then.

She use her magic to summon more monsters. They see Gigan, Megalon, Orga, Hedorah, Monster X, Megaguirus, Krystalak, Obsidius, Gabara.

Jet-Jaguar: Oh great!

Jim: Oh, no.

Claire: (gasped)

Blinky: Oh, dear!

Merlin: By Avalon. 

Kong: No way.

Godzilla: They've must've been ready all this time.

Morgana: You fools are no match for the Dark Kaijus!

Dark Godzilla: Dark Kaijus, destroy them all!


	5. Chapter 5

The Trollhunters and Titans are surrounded by all kaijus monsters. Claire gasped to see Gabara and Hedorah. Jim see Gigan and Megalon. Godzilla, Kong, and Jet-Jaguar see the orcs are right in front of them. Dark Godzilla and Morgana see their army got them surrounded.

Morgana: Fools! You fell right into our trap!

Dark Godzilla: Destroy them all!

They all fight against the Dark Kaijus. Jim fight Gigan and Megalon, Merlin use his magic to fight Morgana, Claire and Blinky tried to fight the orcs and see more are coming, Jet Jaguar fight Megaguirus Orga, Krystalak, and Obsidieus, and Godzilla and Kong fight against Monster X, Hedorah, and Gabara.

Jim: These things are too ugly to fight!

Gigan: Watch your tough, boy!

Megalon: Let's drill him!

Jim hurry ducked down, Gigan and Megalon hit at each other! Jet Jaguar kicked Megaguirus, he jump back kicked Orga in the face. He punch Krystalak and throw him at Obsideius! Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to fire at Gabara and Hedorah!

Gabara: AGH! HNEEONH! HNEEONH!! 

Claire: These Dark Kaijus are too easy to beat. Huh?

Merlin: Apparently not this one.

They all see the creature Monster X use his Destroyed Thunder Beams at Godzilla, Kong, Jet-Jaguar, and the Trollhunters! Merlin hurry use his magic to protect the Jim, Claire, and Blinky!

Merlin: This beast has such incredible power.

Godzilla: I fought him once, he's twice stronger than King Ghidorah.

Merlin: King Ghi-what?

Kong: HEADS UP!

They see he fire again! Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to fire at Kong's Battle Axe to power up charge. Kong swing his Axe to hit Monster X's face hard! Monster X fell to the ground, his red eyes turn black dark.

Morgana: It appears all your Dark Kaijus have been defeated, Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: No matter. They cannot defeat us. 

Morgana: Destroy them all!

Dark Godzilla fight Kong, Godzilla, and Jet-Jaguar! Morgana use her magic to restrain Jim, Claire, Merlin, and Blinky! They all scream in pain it's getting tighter.

Jim: ARGH!

Morgana: Silly little Trollhunter. You didn't think the Shadow Realm would hold me forever, did you?

Jim: DARK GODZILLA!

Dark Godzilla tail slap Jet-Jaguar, he turn around and look. Godzilla and Kong look too as well.

Jim: Whatever Morgana told you is not true! She'll betray you! She doesn't care about others but herself! She'll use you, just like she use Gunmar and Angor Rot!

Dark Godzilla: It's all according to our machinations, Trollhunter.

Morgana: You really did underestimate me, Trollhunter. Soon this world will tremble in darkness. 

Godzilla: I don't think so, witch!

Godzilla charge at her, broke the spell, free the Trollhunters. Merlin and Claire must stop Morgana. Jim must face Dark Godzilla.

Jim: COME ON!

Kong hurry join Merlin and Claire to fight against Morgana. Claire tried to use her Shadow Magic, but Morgana's power is too strong. Kong got an idea.

Kong: Hey, Gandalf, use your magic to hit my axe.

Merlin: What--?

Kong: Just do it!

Merlin use his Staff of Avalon to blast at Kong's Battle Axe to power up. 

Kong: Oh yeah!

Morgana: What are you going to do? Do you really think your weapon will stop me?

Kong charge, Morgana use her magic to blast Kong. He leaped up, she hurry blast him, Kong use his axe to protect him from Morgana's magic. She gasped to see how he's doing that! Kong swung his axe to hit Morgana's helmet and it exploded! 

Morgana fell to the ground, her helmet almost cracked. She's angry in rage, Merlin and Claire use their magic to send Morgana back to the Shadow Realm.

Morgana: No... NO! NOT AGAIN!

Merlin: You are weaken now, we are sending you back!

Claire: Your evil ends, Morgana!

Blinky: She's not going in! We need more!

Kong: I got this.

Morgana tried to hold on to something, but she see Kong kicked her in the face again and she fell in the portal.

Morgana: NOOOOOO--!!

Merlin: Morgana is now back in the Shadow Realm, for good.

Blinky: Indeed.

Claire: Wait. Where's Dark Godzilla?

Jim fighting Dark Godzilla. He hurry use his Eclipse Blade to attack Dark Godzilla, he blocked him and tail slap him.

Dark Godzilla: Your anger is nothing against me!

Claire: JIM!

Blinky: MASTER JIM!

Jim: ARGH! (growl)

Dark Godzilla: I told you to stay out of my way. You are no match for me, child.

He kicked Jim

Dark Godzilla: Morgana is gone now, the portal is still active, I'll send more Dark Kaijus to this world, and I will rule your world. 

Dark Godzilla is about to power up his Atomic Breath. He ask him one question.

Dark Godzilla: Any last words?

Jim: Heads up.

Dark Godzilla: What?!

He see Godzilla crash in, knock out his helmet!

Godzilla: Let's do this together, kid.

Jim: Right!

They both charge at him, Dark Godzilla wasn't ready, Godzilla punch, kick and Jim slice and swing at him.

Godzilla: Let's end this. 

Jim: Together! 

They both charge at Dark Godzilla, the three fell down. Jim and Godzilla keep fighting Dark Godzilla until they crash him into a huge pipe! Dark Godzilla collapse to the floor, Godzilla and Jim need to be ready. Merlin, Claire, Blinky, Kong carry Jet-Jaguar came too.

Dark Godzilla: It doesn't matter now. This whole plan was Morgana's. My plans has just begun. This world will be mine. There's nothing any of you to stop me!

They all looked up and see the huge pipe that they crash is about to fall on him!

BOOM!

They all see he's been crushed. But...

Dark Godzilla: RAGH!!! I CAN'T BE BEATEN!

Godzilla: Let's do this all of us... TOGETHER!

They all charge at him and fight Dark Godzilla. Jet Jaguar punch and kick Dark Godzilla's back, Merlin and Claire use thier combine magic power to blast the monster, Kong's Battle Axe and Godzilla's Heat Ray combine power blast at Dark Godzilla, and Jim use his Eclipse Sword to stab Dark Godzilla in the chest only to wounded him! 

Dark Godzilla felt the sword impale him and he collapse to the ground in defeat.

Jim: Is he...?

Jet-Jaguar: He's alive, barely. We need to.... huh?

They see the portal is closing!

Kong: Oh, no. The portal is closing! Wait-- look!

They see Mothra came out of the portal.

Godzilla: Mothra? Is that you?

Mothra: Godzilla? Kong? You're okay. We sent Jet-Jaguar to find you.

Claire: A giant butterfly?

Kong: She's a moth. What about the Dark Kaijus?

Mothra: They got away. Luckily we just got the portal active. 

Godzilla: Let's send all the Dark Kaijus back to jail. We got Dark Godzilla, Mothra.

Mothra: You did? It's incredible! How... who are they?

Kong: Friends. They helped us defeat Dark Godzilla, without them, we couldn't beat him.

Mothra: Thank you, warriors. We are forever in your debt. 

Jim: Thank you. Let's get all of them back to the portal.

They took every Dark Kaijus and throw them back to the portal. Jet-Jaguar and Mothra made it through, Godzilla and Kong are last, but they look behind the Trollhunters one last time.

Claire: Wait. Will we ever see you again?

Godzilla: That's hard to know, kid. I bet one day, we'll see you again.

Jim: Thanks everything, Kong.

Kong: For what, Jim?

Jim: For showing me we undo our mistakes and we make them right. Thank you.

Kong: You're welcome.

Blinky: Farewell, Titans! You have saved New Jersey! 

Merlin: It has been an honor helping you, Gojira.

Godzilla: The honor is mine, wise one. Farewell.

They wave goodbye until the portal closes. They also see the portal machine collapses and destroyed.

Claire: I hope we'll see them again.

Blinky: Indeed, Fair Claire. It's amazing there are more Titans than Godzilla and Kong that are good.

Merlin: Dawn is almost coming, let's return home.

Jim: Yeah. Thanks for everything, Titans.


End file.
